The invention relates to a device for rerailing a tool frame onto the rails of a track with at least one lever which is intended for abutment against a rail and which is swivellable by a drive in a plane extending perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the track, in which respect the tool frame which is mobile by flange wheels on the track is connected, hingedly and so as to be adjustable in height by height drives, to a machine frame of a track-laying machine.
There is already known--in accordance with DE-PS 29 27 729--a device for the rerailing or respectively centering of a tool frame of a track-laying machine which is hinged adjustably to a machine frame by height drives. By means of a guide, the tool frame in its raised out-of-operation position is automatically aligned centrally with respect to the center of the machine. The rerailing device hinged independently of the tool frame likewise to the machine frame consists substantially of a pair of levers which are so fastened to a frame of their own, hinged to the machine frame, that the levers are swivellable in a vertical plane extending in the transverse direction of the track. The swivel axes of the levers are, in this respect, spaced horizontally from one another by approximately the gauge of the track. The levers are furthermore coupled to one another by way of a synchronization rod in such a way that the movement of the one lever by means of a swivel drive brings about a movement, mirror-inverted with regard thereto, of the other lever. The free lower ends of the levers are designed as feeler stops for abutment against the rail-head insides. In the rest position of the device the levers are swung up towards the center of the machine. In use the swivel drive is acted upon and there ensues a synchronous spreading movement of the levers in the direction of the insides of the rails heads. If the rerailing device is not centered exactly above the center of the track--e.g. because the machine is located on a track curve--then it leads perforce to the abutment first of all of the one lever against the associated rail head. With progressive spreading of the levers, the frame of the rerailing device is shifted in the direction of the center of the track, until also the other lever butts against the rail head associated with it and the device is thus centered exactly with respect to the center of the track. In this position the frame of the rerailing device then serves to guide the tool frame during its lowering onto the track into the correct track-central position. For this purpose, fastened to the tool frame are finger-like directional supports, which are deflected by guide ramps arranged on the frame of the rerailing device until the flange wheels of the tool frame stand in engagement with the rails and the tool frame is thus rerailed. This rerailing device is constructionally relatively complex and requires an additional frame for the levers.